Olympians
The Twelve Olympians, in Greek mythology, were the principal gods/deities of the Greek pantheon, residing atop Mount Olympus. The Twelve Olympians gained their supremacy in the world of gods after Zeus led his siblings to victory in war with the Titans. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, and Chiron (who was not a god, but a trainer to the children of the gods, also known as demigods) were siblings. Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, the Charites, Heracles, Dionysus, Hebe, and Persephone were children of Zeus. Some versions of the myths state that Hephaestus was born of Hera alone, and that Aphrodite was born of Uranus' blood. The first ancient reference of religious ceremonies for them is found in the Homeric Hymn to Hermes. The Greek cult of the Twelve Olympians can be traced to the 6th century BC Athens and probably has no precedent in the Mycenaean period. The altar to the Twelve Olympians at Athens is usually dated to the archonship of the younger Pesistratos, in 522/521 BC. The concept of the "Twelve Gods" is older than any of our Greek or Roman sources, and is likely of Anatolian origin. There seems to have been a great deal of fluidity when it came to who was counted among their number in antiquity. Physical Appearance The Greco-Roman Gods in myth have a true form that cannot be perceived by humans in their natural state. So they take on human appearances and sometimes animals when they interact with humans. The classical scheme of the Twelve Olympians (the Canonical Twelve of art and poetry) comprises the following gods: *Aphrodite - Goddess of love *Apollo - God of the Sun, Archery, music, prohecy *Ares - God of war *Artemis - Goddess of the Moon and Hunt *Athena - Goddess of wisdom, crafts and war *Demeter - Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture *Dionysus - God of wine, ritual madness and fertility *Hephaestus - God of fire, the forge and blacksmiths *Hera - Goddess of woman and marriage *Hermes - God of trade, thieves and travelers *Poseidon - God of the seas, earthquakes and horses *Zeus - God of the sky and lightning Connect to the twelve Olympians * Hades - God of the underworld, the dead, and wealth * Hestia - Goddess of the Hearth * Pan - God of the wild, nature and sexuality * Persephone - Goddess the underworld, spring, and flowers * Iris: Goddess of Rainbow and Messages * Hecate: Titan/Goddess of Magic and Crossroads * Prometheus: Titan of Mankind * Epimetheus: Brother of Prometheus * Helios: Titan of the Sun * Selene: Titan of the Moon * Hebe: Goddess of Youth and Former Cupbearer of the Gods, daughter of Zeus and Hera * Hypnos: God of Sleep, son of Nyx and Erebos * Nemesis: Goddess of Retribution and Balance, daughter of Erebos and Nyx * Nike: Goddess of Victory and Divine Charioteer of Zeus, daughter of Pallas and Styx * Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys * Triton: Son of Poseidon * Amphitrite: Wife of Poseidon * Heracles/Hercules External links *Olympians from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney Wikia *Greek Gods / Roman Gods & Olympians from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Greek Deity Physiology/Roman Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *Greek Gods/Roman Gods & Olympians from Riordan Wikia *Gods of Olympus from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Olympians from DC Extended Universe Wikia *Gods of Olympus from DC Wikia *Olympians from Marvel Wikia *Gods of Greece & Rome from Guide to the Mythological Universe *Gods from Greek Myth Wikia *12 Olympians and Other Gods from Olympus Guardian Wikia *Greek Gods from God of War Wikia *Greek Mythology & Twelve Olympians from Mythology Wikia *Olympians from Olympians Books Wikia *Gods from Mythic Warriors Wikia *Gods from Immortalspedia Wikia *Deities from Clash of the Titans Wikia *Olympians from Wulfgard Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney 1 Wikia *Greece from Dawn of Gods Wikia *The Olympian Gods from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Greeks from Age of Empires Wikia *Greek Gods & Roman gods from Smite Wikia *List of Greek Mythological Figures & Olympians from Greek Mythology Wikia *Greek Gods & Roman gods‎ from Official Smite Wiki *Greek Deity Physiology from Heroes Universe Wikia *Olympians/Dodekatheon from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Olympians from Wikipedia *Olympians (Marvel Comics) from Wikipedia *Olympians (DC Comics) from Wikipedia *Camp Half-Blood Chronicles from Wikipedia *Greek Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:Supernatural Category:Myths Category:Olympians Category:God Category:Gods Category:Deities